Payback Time
by LittleMewLugia
Summary: Barricade decides he’s going to get his own back on Bumblebee for the aftwhupping he was given when he first menaced Sam. He intends to hurt Bumblebee by hurting Sam. To get close to Sam, he needs a new alt form. The same one as Bumblebee....
1. Chapter 1: Bumblebee's Sulk

Payback Time

SUMMARY: Barricade decides he's going to get his own back on Bumblebee for the aft-whupping he was given when he first menaced Sam. He decides Bumblebee would be most hurt if Barricade hurts Sam. To get close to Sam, he needs a new alt-form. The same one as Bumblebee…..

SETTING: Movieverse

RATING: T for language 

PAIRINGS: None 

"Sam?"

Sam turned as Bumblebee spoke. He had just gone in to let his parents know that they were back from shopping, and would go out for a quiet drive after he'd done his chores, and come back out to let Bumblebee know.

"What is it, Bumblebee?" asked Sam.

"I've received a call from Optimus. He wants to speak to me. Want to come? He said you could, but it didn't matter if you didn't."

Sam pulled a face.

"I can't, Bumblebee, I've got to do my chores. You go, and once we're both back, perhaps we can go out for that drive we discussed. We can swing by and pick up Mikaela on the way back or something."

"Okay." said Bumblebee. Sam watched Bumblebee pull out, and then turned back into the house.

Neither realised that two pairs of unfriendly optics had been watching their every move.

Ten minutes later, Sam heard Bumblebee pull back into the drive. Huh? Optimus must have radioed in to tell Bumblebee to wait, for the Autobots' hiding place was at least twenty minutes from Sam's house. Sam quickly finished his chores, and went out.

"Okay, I'm ready, did Optimus call off your meeting?" His query was met with silence. Whatever had happened, it must have really annoyed Bumblebee, for Bumblebee was not prone to sulks. Sighing, Sam said "Okay, I won't ask. Let's drive." Bumblebee popped open his driver's door, and Sam got in.

He immediately noticed that Bumblebee didn't shape the seat to fit him, and hoped that it wasn't him that Bumblebee was pissed at. He knew that Bumblebee was his guardian and an Autobot, so wouldn't harm him, but still, the idea of a sixteen-foot robot being pissed off with you wasn't reassuring. Even if it wasn't, this sulk could make this into an uncomfortable journey.

Bumblebee slammed the door shut as soon as Sam got in, and Sam had to get his seatbelt on fast. '_What on earth has gotten into Bumblebee?'_ Sam wondered. _'Has Optimus chewed him out about something?'_

Then he spoke.

"Vocal processor…playing up."

He certainly didn't sound normal. The voice was deeper, and almost a whisper. His vocal processor had sounded fine earlier, but then Sam didn't know how much damage the original injury had inflicted, perhaps the repair had been temporary.

"Well, let's go see the others. Ratchet can fix it for you."

"No…..later." came the odd voice. "Can't…talk…much."

"What about the radio? Worked before."

"Yeah….radio." whispered Bumblebee.

Sam fell silent after that, worrying about his friend. Unnoticed by Sam, Bumblebee sent a coded message in Cybertronian. Then he headed for the most isolated and out of the way place he could think of.

He would soon be needing it.

"So, what did you come here for? The view?" asked Sam. Bumblebee blinked a headlight at him in assent.

Sam had to agree the view from this empty place, near a convergence of roads, was nice. He leaned back on Bumblebee's hood. He couldn't see the roads leading up and away from here, but he could see the town, and the sky. The sunset, he reflected, would be nice.

He looked at the CD player he was holding.

"I guess Mom or Dad must have left this in here." He put it on the ground nearby. "No power cord though. I hope they've still got one for it." He looked at the view again.

"I should bring Michaela here later." he murmured. "She'd love this.

Suddenly, Bumblebee moved back from under him, and he fell, sprawling in the dirt. Sam yelped.

"Ow!"

As he rolled over, Sam saw Bumblebee move back forwards, towards him. Bumblebee's bumper knocked painfully against his knees. Still he pressed forwards.

"Ow! Bumblebee, what are you doing?" said Sam. He knew Bumblebee was his guardian and an Autobot. He knew Bumblebee wouldn't hurt him.

So why was he so scared?

As the pressure on his legs from Bumblebee's bumper increased, Sam scrambled backwards.

"Bumblebee! What have I done! Why are you mad at me? Please! You're supposed to be my guardian! Stop it! Please!" The panic had entered his voice and Bumblebee suddenly stopped.

Then Bumblebee laughed.

The tone of it chilled Sam's blood. It didn't sound like Bumblebee at all. He wondered if Bumblebee's processor clusters had short-circuited, and if his vocal processor failure had been the first sign. Abstractly, he heard the sound of engines. Bumblebee noticed too, and Sam crawled backwards while he was distracted.

Then Bumblebee's attention switched back to him, and he revved forwards, crashing into Sam's knees again. He spoke, not deep and softly, but deep and loudly.

"Stay exactly where you are, fleshling!"

Sam froze.

What?!

The car engines grew louder as a yellow Camaro and a black Topkick sped into the area. Sam did a double take.

A yellow Camaro?

Bumblebee?

But Bumblebee was in front of him! How…?

Then he heard the familiar voice of his guardian from the Camaro that had just turned up.

"Get away from him, Sam! Run!" He saw his friend stop ten metres away, and begin to transform, while still shouting.

"That's Barricade!"


	2. Chapter 2: In Barricade's Clutches

Payback Time 

In Barricade's Clutches

"That's Barricade!"

Bumblebee hadn't even finished shouting this warning before the "Bumblebee" rammed against Sam's knees began to transform. Sam had to scramble back, afraid of getting hurt as car converted to robot.

Movement to one side caught his attention, a silvery flash, and to his horror, he saw the CD player changing into an all-too-familiar form-that horrid spindly robot that had attacked him, and that Mikaela had decapitated. Frenzy, he thought Bumblebee had called it when they had discussed the event after the Mission City battle.

The "Bumblebee" in front of him had finished transforming, and in robot form it was clear that it was _not_ Bumblebee. Much of the bodywork looked unsettlingly like that of his guardian, but it was the face of Barricade that glared down at him with burning red eyes, and the hand now reaching for him was clawed.

Sam flipped to his front and tried to get up and run, the whole situation feeling uncannily like the beginning of his first encounter with Barricade, but as he stood, Frenzy launched himself at him, bearing him back down to the ground.

Bumblebee-the _real_ Bumblebee-had finished transforming, was heading his way, and Ironhide was just finishing up his own transformation. Desperation bought Sam the strength to grab one of Frenzy's legs and throw him off him, so he could scramble to his feet. He hoped to get to the two Autobots, but Frenzy had delayed him just a little too long. As he tried to run, he felt Barricade's hand come down atop him, pushing him back down to the road.

Sam cried out as Barricade pushed down hard enough to hurt him. "Any closer, Autobots, and I will squash him." he heard Barricade say. Sam was sure this was no idle threat, and Ironhide and Bumblebee must have been sure too, because Sam heard him say "Okay, we're backing off, see. Ironhide, put your cannons down, you can't shoot without harming Sam. Please don't kill him."

"You humiliated me, Autobot, and I intend to make you pay for it. Why should I do as you say? These fleshlings are fragile, it would be so easy for me just to lean a little, and your little human friend will be no more. I know that would hurt you, my rightful payback for humiliating me." Sam felt Barricade increase the pressure again, and screamed in pain.

"Because if you do, the first thing you'll feel afterwards is the business end of my cannons!" growled Ironhide. "I can't guarantee what the last thing will be, because I'm not sure what Bumblebee would do, and I would not stop him."

Sam felt the pressure ease off, not enough so that he could escape, but enough that he could breathe. Then he felt the pressure relax even more, as Barricade removed his hand.

"Get to your hands and knees, fleshling." he heard Barricade say. Sam complied as quickly as he could. Hope flared in his heart. Was Barricade going to let him go?

No such luck, he realised, for as soon as he was on all fours, Barricade picked him up in one hand. Again he applied pressure, and again Sam cried out.

"Don't forget, Autobots, I hold the life of this creature in my hand. Frenzy!" He looked at the silver robot. Frenzy made a chittering noise.

"Guard him! If they move, kill him!"

He put Sam down, face-up. Frenzy immediately leaped on his chest, putting one set of clawed hands at his neck, one on his chest-he felt the sharp tips dig in-and one set of claws curved round to prick his eyelids. This last, Sam was sure, was Frenzy's warning to him: try to escape and he'd likely lose his eyes. Sam froze.

Barricade converted back into car form. He was still the yellow Camaro that Sam had thought was Bumblebee, which unsettled Sam greatly. The passenger seat opened and the seat was pushed forward. "In the back, both of you." Barricade commanded.

Frenzy stood to one side, his lethal claws still in position to kill Sam should the Autobots make any move. Sam levered himself to a seated position, and the moment he did, Frenzy was clinging to his back, one set of claws digging into Sam's shoulders, the second set still poised to rip open his throat should the Autobots move. As Sam stood, catching his breath, Frenzy's claws dug into his neck. "Inside!" commanded Barricade.

Sam realised he had little or no choice in the matter, and reluctantly did as he was told. As he got in, Frenzy slid down beside him, on the side that the door was open, blocking any possible escape route. Barricade flicked back the front passenger seat and slammed his door. Then he spoke again, addressing Ironhide and Bumblebee.

"Your little pet lives as long as you do not follow me. You let us leave, you do not fire, you do not follow. Understood?"

"We understand, and reluctantly agree." said Bumblebee.

He and Ironhide stood and watched until Barricade had driven out of sight.

"Let's call the other Autobots. Maybe they can do something." said Ironhide.

"No, they'll kill Sam!" said Bumblebee, his optics wide with worry. "Let's get back to base and tell them there. Transmissions can be jammed or intercepted, but if we tell Prime and the others face-to-face, we might be able to formulate a plan."

"You're right." said Ironhide. "Let's go."

They transformed back to car form, and headed back to base.

They set off, back towards the freeway. Sam suddenly felt pain lance down his arm. He looked down. Four slashes on his arms were bleeding, and Frenzy was chittering and examining his claws, which were tipped with Sam's blood.

"What was that for? You told my friends that you wouldn't hurt me if they didn't follow, and they're not!" Barricade laughed, a cruel, grating sound.

"No, they were told you would _live_ if they did not follow." said Barricade. "You can still live with that. There are other things we can do to you and ensure you live. Letting you live does not mean we have to make it _easy_ for you. I may need you alive, but I can still get my own back on your Autobot friend by making you _suffer_."

Sam shuddered, sitting back and clutching his bleeding arm.


	3. Chapter 3: At Their Mercy or otherwise

Payback Time

At Their Mercy-(or otherwise.)

Sam cried out again as Frenzy struck out at his cheek. Four lines of fire sprang up on it. Sam put his hand up to his cheek, and sure enough, he was bleeding. He cowered back and whimpered as Frenzy drew back its hand for another strike."Frenzy, stop that!" Sam opened his eyes in surprise. Frenzy gave a disappointed chitter, and looked towards Barricade's hologram, which was sitting in his front seat.

"Frenzy, you have made it leak. I don't want organic leakage in me,_ revolting!_ Break bones or something if you have to, but don't kill it and don't let it leak any more. Wait for it to stop leaking before you do anything more.

'Dear God no!' Sam thought. He was sure that Frenzy was more than capable of breaking his bones, and he had a strange feeling that although Barricade knew at what point humans died instantly, that he had no idea of how humans could die from an accumulation of smaller injuries. Were he not in such a desperate situation, he might have laughed: Barricade _needed _him alive for a certain amount of time, and he could use his and Frenzy's unfamiliarity with humans to his advantage, and he wouldn't even need to lie. Add to that Barricade's disgust at organic secretions, and he might just be able to survive this. 

"L-look, even when you break bones inside the limbs, blood leaks out. If too much leaks out, even in the body, humans die. Breaking any structure causes leakage If I die, Bumblebee will never give you any peace, never leave you alone, he will hunt you down until he makes you pay. I'm sorry if he humiliated you, but he was acting under orders from Optimus Prime to defend me." He put his hand up to his smarting cheek.

"Look, humans leak in other ways too." He thought back to when Mojo had peed on Ironhide, and Bumblebee had 'lubricated' on Simmons. "I have to-um-lubricate, I can't hold it in much longer, and in human lubrication facilities I can get some tissue to wipe up my blood." he said.

"Direct me. If you lubricate inside me, you will _die."_ Barricade stated. Sam directed Barricade to the nearest public restrooms. Suddenly Barricade's hologram flickered into being around Frenzy.

"Frenzy, take him and don't let him get away." Frenzy, with Barricade's hologram disguising his true form, took Sam's arm in one hand, fingers digging in. He marched him into the restrooms and pushed him into a cubicle. "Hurryup!" he managed in English.

Sam looked around the cubicle. Damn. No windows. Well, he had better do what he needed to, before Frenzy got impatient and ripped through the cubicle doors.

He did the necessaries, and had only just flushed when Frenzy spoke.

"Hurryup, hurryup!" said Frenzy through the door, hammering on it. Sam grabbed some handfuls of toilet paper, stuffing his pockets with it and then grabbing some more.

"Okay, okay!" said Sam, opening the door. He unlocked it, and Frenzy grabbed his arm, hauling him towards the door. Frenzy took Sam back outside, thrusting him back into the back seat."

"Why are you still in Camaro form?" Sam asked Barricade.

"Why, don't you like it?" asked Barricade. "Why should I change it? You don't seem to mind it with your Autobot owner." sneered Barricade.

'So that's it.' thought Sam. _'He knows him being in this form makes me uncomfortable. I mustn't give him the satisfaction.'_

"No, it doesn't bother me." he lied. "As you said, I'm used to this interior with Bumblebee, although I'm more used to being in the front seat. So no, it doesn't bother me at all. But Bumblebee's not trying to hide from the Autobots, is he? There aren't that many yellow Camaros around. Yes, you could pretend to _be_ him if he's not with them, but if he is….." Sam let the sentence trail off.

"I don't know why that Autobot keeps you around." grumbled Barricade. "You talk too much, you leak, you secrete, you're disgustingly fleshy…."

"We have a mutually beneficial friendship." Sam explained. "He drives me about, I keep him clean with washes, and I keep him in fuel. We both talk to each other, and enjoy each other's company. I can go places he can't and take pictures or tell him about it, he takes me places I couldn't get to without a car." Sam shrugged. "He doesn't _own_ me, and despite the fact I paid $4000 for him, I don't own him, either. We're _friends. _We stay together because we're useful to each other and because we like each other."

Barricade let out a laugh. It was totally unexpected, and Sam narrowed his eyes.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You and Bumblebee-from what you say, you are partners. You work together to get things done, yes?"

"Well, yes." Sam frowned, not seeing what was so funny.

"Then-you and Bumblebee are like me and Frenzy, that I can understand. He should try getting a mech partner though, he wouldn't experience the inconvenience of your organic failings. So Bumblebee is without his partner now, hmm? He is fond of you, yes?"

"I'm not sure." said Sam, another lie. He wasn't going to give Barricade more information to help him hurt Bumblebee.

"So, _keeping_ you might just hurt worse than _killing_ you. Knowing _I_ have you, and he can do _nothing_ about it." He laughed again. "I could trade him Frenzy for you, to let him experience a mech partner."

Beside Sam, Frenzy let out an agitated chitter. Barricade laughed again.

"Only kidding, Frenzy, no organic could replace you." Barricade stopped the car. "Frenzy, take him out. I still have my old pattern, and the flesh-creature is correct. There are more law enforcement cars than yellow Camaros on the road. Also, it's not uncommon to see their police take in young fleshlings of his age, no-one will query his presence in my back seat."

Sam and Frenzy got out, and within a few minutes, Barricade was back in his police car form. Frenzy pushed Sam back inside, and Barricade said nothing further as he slammed the door shut, but Sam somehow felt just a bit safer.


	4. Chapter 4: Lima

Payback Time

Payback Time

Lima

"Lima syndrome is the result of the abductor / kidnapper sympathizing with his hostages."-Urban dictionary definition.

(A/N: I hope this isn't _too_ clichéd.)

Sam opened his eyes. He was lying, cramped up on Barricade's back seat. Some of his toilet paper had been put under his mouth, presumably by Frenzy, so he wouldn't dribble on Barricade's seats. Sam sat up, startled. He remembered being tired, but not actually going to sleep. He mentally cursed something he usually prided himself on: his ability to easily get to sleep no matter what the circumstances.

On the other hand, he must have needed it, and it meant that he would be that much fresher for whatever that day might hold in store. He knew he must have been asleep for quite some time, for it was light, and the last time he had looked out of Barricade's window, it had been dark. Barricade had parked, and told Sam he would not be moving for a while, so Sam had taken his seatbelt off. It appeared that Barricade had not moved since.

He was surprised that he had not been prodded awake by Frenzy before this, for Sam had no doubt that the vicious little mech would have taken great pleasure in doing so. He gave Frenzy a sidelong glance, but the little robot seemed oblivious, slumped against one of Barricade's doors.

Barricade must have noticed for he spoke. "Frenzy is recharging. I am quite capable of guarding you myself. Was your recharge adequate?"

'What does he care?' Sam thought, but out loud he said 'Yes.'

"I take it you can contact that Autobot, Bumblebee, with the electronic device you have in your left pocket?"

Sam was startled. He didn't realise that the Decepticons would realise that the Autobots would make sure he could contact them. His reaction would have told Barricade what he wanted to know, so there was no point in lying.

"Yes, I can." he confirmed.

"Call him." he said. "All you need to tell him is that I still have you, but that you are safe and well. First, put your seatbelt back on, for they can trace you through that call. I want us to be gone by the time we get here. Go on, put the belt on, and then call him."

Sam didn't argue, he was surprised and gratified that he would be allowed to call Bumblebee at all. He put his seatbelt on and then called the tone to alert Bumblebee that he wished to contact him.

The call was returned so fast that Sam didn't even have time to put his phone away. He answered.

"Sam?" came Bumblebee's concerned voice. "Where are you?"

"In Barricade's back seat. Other than that, I don't know." This was the truth, Sam had no idea where they were They were in a car park, but that was it.

"Bumblebee, I'm okay, I'm still alive and healthy, it appears I'm more valuable that way. Tell my parents I'm safe." Sam had no time to say or hear anything else before Frenzy snatched the phone from him and turned it off.

"Enough!" was all he said.

Barricade didn't say anything, but started up and drove off.

Sam's stomach rumbled. He had not eaten anything since the morning before.

"What is that noise your body is making?" Barricade asked.

"Um, my body needs food-fuel." Sam said. "We can get some at a garage. I have my card on me, I can draw out some money. I can even get you some gas as well if you want." he said. "I need to use an ATM."

"The garage should have that?" asked Barricade.

"Yes." said Sam.

Barricade turned into the next garage.

"Frenzy, take Sam to the ATM. Let him draw out his money, then bring him back here." Sam blinked. It was the first time Barricade had called him by name. An oversight, surely, but Sam was not about to query it or point it out.

Barricade's hologram sprang back into place around Frenzy, who once again pulled him out of the car.

"Not so rough, Frenzy." said Barricade. "It'll draw too much attention to you." Frenzy chittered, and Barricade said "Don't do that! It'll also attract unwanted attention." Frenzy shut up, but Sam could feel that the little mech was angry.

He drew out the money, taking the wad of bills and putting it in his pocket. Then Sam went back to Barricade, who pulled up to the pump, and Sam put some gas in his tank. Then he went to the store to pay for it, also picking up some candy, pasties, and other quick food. He also picked up a couple of bottles of oil, wondering if Barricade or Frenzy might need it, plus a newspaper and some bottles of soda. Then they went back to Barricade.

As Sam climbed back in, Frenzy grabbed his arm, digging his pointed fingers in deep, and Sam could not help but cry out.

"Frenzy!" snapped Barricade. "I do not want his leakage on my seats!" Sam pulled out some of the toilet paper and held it to the puncture marks on his upper arm. Frenzy chittered again.

"Frenzy is of the opinion that I have gone 'soft' on you." said Barricade, as Sam put his seat belt on. "However, that is not the case. You are useful, and your captivity pains that yellow Autobot you call 'friend.' However, as I stated before, that does not mean that you have to be comfortable."

Sam froze. He had forgotten for a short time Barricade's earlier threat. Frenzy poked him, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to make him flinch.

"Well, fleshling, eat." Barricade said. Sam grimaced. He no longer felt hungry.

"Do you use oil?" he asked, trying to hide the tremor in his voice. He took out the two bottles. He handed one to Frenzy and put the other in Barricade's front seat.

"We do." said Barricade, as Frenzy uncapped his bottle and, with a chitter, began drinking it.

"We must leave now, as your withdrawal from the ATM can be traced. Eat as I drive, we will make stops when you need to lubricate, and you can recharge as you did earlier, on my back seat."

Sam leaned back, and as he calmed down he managed to eat and drink. Frenzy certainly seemed to enjoy his oil. Of course, eating and drinking had it's own consequences, and they were in a deserted area when Sam announced a need to lubricate.

"Yes, it will be an opportunity for us all to stretch our legs and rest." said Barricade. It took Sam a moment to realise that Barricade was talking about himself as well. The area was totally deserted: Barricade intended to take robot form.

There were no restroom facilities: this was open space. Frenzy took Sam to some bushes further back from the road, and Sam relieved the effects of the food and drink. As he did his trousers up and turned back towards Frenzy, he was knocked back as Frenzy punched him hard in the stomach.

Frenzy was on him in an instant as Sam cried out and raised his arms to defend himself. The mech, who was suddenly living up to his name, landed heavily on his chest, slashing at his face. Sam's quick reflexes saved his face, but his forearms erupted in pain, and Sam screamed. He managed to knock Frenzy off him, rolled onto his front, and tried to rise.

Pain lancing down his back told him that Frenzy had bounced back and caught up with him again, clawing at his back. As Sam screamed at the pain, Frenzy slashed at his legs, too shredding his jeans and the flesh beneath, tearing another scream from Sam's throat. Then Frenzy was in front of him again, and struck him hard around the face with the back of his hand, with enough force to knock Sam off his feet and onto his back. Frenzy flew at him again, yelling "Fleshling suffersuffersuffer!"

Sam shrieked as Frenzy leaped on his chest and headbutted his nose. He felt it begin to bleed. Someone seemed to be shouting his name or was he imagining it? He wondered if he would ever see Bumblebee again, or his parents, or Mikaela or the other Autobots again, because he was convinced that for some reason, Frenzy was out to kill him.

Once again he managed to throw Frenzy aside, but Frenzy recovered himself quickly, and Sam's injuries were slowing him down. He had no time to even get onto his front: as Frenzy leaped for him again, Sam raised his arms to defend himself.

Frenzy was directly above him in mid-leap when something blotted out the sun and Frenzy was batted aside by a great hand. Frenzy cried out as his trajectory was altered. Sam stared up at his saviour in disbelief.

It was Barricade.


	5. Chapter 5: Stockholm

Payback Time 

Stockholm

"**Stockholm syndrome** is a psychological response sometimes seen in an abducted hostage, in which the hostage shows signs of loyalty to the hostage-taker, regardless of the danger (or at least risk) in which the hostage has been placed."-Wikipedia definition.

Barricade didn't say anything, but stooped, reaching down with his hands. Sam felt one of those clawed hands gently pick him up and lift him from the ground. He didn't care at that moment that this was a Decepticon picking him up, even one who had threatened to make him suffer: he clung to those fingers, holding himself as close to them as he could, shaking. At that moment, Barricade represented one thing to Sam: safety.

"Frenzy was not acting under my orders." Barricade said. "The oil has him intoxicated."

"He's _drunk_?" asked Sam. Barricade paused: obviously accessing either his own memories or the Internet, and then nodded.

Sam clung even tighter to Barricade as he saw Frenzy rushing back over, looking no less angry. He leaped at Barricade's legs and began climbing up him. "Make fleshling suffer!" he cried.

Barricade reached down, grabbing Frenzy with his other hand.

"_Without_ killing him, Frenzy, remember? I think you have made him suffer _enough _for one day. If he dies……." Barricade left the threat unfinished, but Frenzy did stop struggling, and looked as worried as a mech with a face like his could.

"Oops." he said.

Barricade turned his attention back to Sam. "Are your injuries life-threatening?"

"I don't think so." Sam said. He loosened his grip on Barricade's fingers: used one hand to explore the cuts and contusions Frenzy had caused him. The cuts were sore and he'd bled, but they were shallow and already crusting over. His nosebleed was stopping, and although his face was sore all over, he didn't think anything was broken. He pulled out some tissues to stem the flow from his nose.

"I'll live." he said.

"We will stay here until Frenzy's intoxication has passed. Then we will find somewhere where Frenzy can take your cash and buy clothes for you. We would attract attention taking you around in clothing shredded and covered in blood."

Barricade put Frenzy down. "Stay there and don't wander off." he said. He walked a few large paces away, towards where Sam had put his bag, and said "If you can, clean yourself up a bit. You'll have to be seen at some time." He put him down as gently as he had picked him up, setting him on his feet.

It was fizzy, and stung as he used it, but the soda was at least clean. He used it and the rest of the tissues to clean up the blood on his face and arms.

Frenzy's intoxication seemed to be receding rapidly: at any rate, when Sam went back to Barricade, who was by then back in vehicle form, the little silver terror was sat quietly in Barricade's back seat murmuring something about aching processor clusters.

"Can I sit in the front passenger seat?" Sam asked. "I don't want to sit in the back with him." Barricade sighed.

"I suppose so." he said. Sam gratefully got in the passenger seat, and out his seat belt on.

"Now we need to get you some new clothes. We'll find a town, Frenzy can get you some clothes. You can change in one of the lubrication chambers."

"Okay." said Sam. "Thanks."

When they reached the next town, they had a problem: the shop was in a mall, and Barricade could not project his holograms through walls. Frenzy would stick out like a sore thumb, and Barricade couldn't let Sam go alone in case he escaped.

"What about if I carry him as a CD player?" asked Sam. "It won't look too out of place, I'm a teenager."

"Okay." said Barricade.

So Sam went into the mall carrying Frenzy under his arm, and bought some trousers, T-shirt, socks and underwear.

Sam took the opportunity to give himself a more thorough clean-up while in there, then changed into his new clothes.

Once he had, Sam had the idea to get some medical supplies, and in his rush, he forgot to pick up Frenzy.

Frenzy was put in a spot. On the one hand, Barricade would hate it if Sam escaped, but on the other hand, he would draw way too much attention to himself if he chased Sam through a crowded shopping mall. He decided he'd have to get on the roof, and watch for Sam at the exit.

The problem was, getting to the roof without being seen….

Sam found the drugstore, and bought some antiseptic cream, a first aid kit, and extra bandages, plus some pain pills. The scratches still hurt like hell, and he washed down the pain pills with one of the bottles of water he'd also bought. If he'd realised what oil would do, he would never have given that bottle to Frenzy.

"Frenzy!" Sam said, remembering that he'd left him in the restroom. "Shit!" He turned and headed back to the restroom, but when he looked, Frenzy had gone.

Barricade saw Sam heading out with bags. Something was wrong, Barricade realised. As Sam got closer, Barricade realised that he was no longer carrying Frenzy. Barricade looked around, wondering if the little robot was tailing Sam in robot firm, hiding behind things, but there was no sign.

By this time, Sam had reached Barricade.. "Okay, open the door please, my hands are kind of full." he said. Barricade did, and Sam put his purchases down in the footwell, and sat in the front seat.

"I'm sorry, I left Frenzy in the restroom by accident, and he's gone!" Sam blurted out.

"I'll call him." said Barricade. He did, and got a reply. "He's on the roof, he's going to make his way over to us without being seen. We may have a bit of a wait."

"That's okay, I can put some cream on these scratches." Sam said.

He did so, unaware of the puzzlement Barricade was feeling.

Losing Frenzy like that had given Sam a golden opportunity. He still had his phone on him. He could have slipped away in the crowd, called the Autobots, and got them to keep himself and Frenzy at bay while he escaped in Bumblebee or one of the others. It had been a golden opportunity to escape, but Sam hadn't taken it.

He had come back to Barricade of his own free will.

Why had he done that?


	6. Chapter 6: Routine

Payback Time

Routine

Life fell into a sort of a routine for Sam. Each day, he woke, ate, and went shopping (if necessary.) Then he would call Bumblebee with the same message: he was still with Barricade, still alive and well, and to tell his parents and Mikaela that he was safe. He was worried about his phone running out of power, but Frenzy had worked out a way to charge it up for him without a charger, so that was, after a while, not a worry. After that they drove away so that the phone signal could not be traced. If the opportunity presented itself, Barricade transformed, and often Sam would sit by him, talking to pass the time, maybe eating and drinking.

Nights were spent in a different parking lot each night, with Sam stretched out on the back seat and Frenzy in the front.

Sam never stopped to think how easily he had taken being in that situation.

"I've found him! I've found him! It's a few days old but I've got some images!"

Bumblebee's excited voice brought all the Autobots and the four humans at the base running.

Bumblebee had employed the aid of Will Lennox, who had contacted various malls and asked them to check their CCTV tapes, and any with possible sightings of Sam had been sent to him. Maggie and Glen had been roped in to help look through, and Mikaela had come along to help because, as she said to Bumblebee "I can't just sit at home knowing who's taken him."

The last two "sightings" had been false alarms, but Bumblebee knew his charge when he saw him, even on grainy CCTV footage. _Especially_ when superior Autobot technology could sharpen the images.

They all came and watched the footage of Sam in the mall and in the car park. They too were baffled at how Sam, after having to lose Frenzy, instead of making a call or trying to get away, had walked meekly, apparently of his own free will, to Barricade, and allowed him to drive off with him.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Mikaela. "What is he doing?"

It was Ratchet who worked out what was going on, after accessing his own memory, and the Internet.

"I believe I know what is going on here." he said. "I believe he is suffering from what you humans call "Stockholm Syndrome."

"Stockholm Syndrome? What's that? In English please, not medical jargon-ese." Mikaela asked,

"Stockholm syndrome-and its Cybertronian equivalent-is a condition where a person who has been kidnapped or taken hostage begins to form some sort of relationship with their captor or captors."

"They always say that you should try and do that in those situation." said Mikaela. "Try and relate to your kidnapper, so you become more a person who they like to them and less as something expendable."

"Stockholm syndrome is different." said Ratchet. "This is not a conscious decision, but more of an unconscious response, where the victim begins to feel affection, loyalty, even trust to their captor, even when that captor's actions have put the victim at risk or in danger. Sometimes it seems to occur after the victim perceives their captor to have helped them, other times there seems to be no obvious event or events to trigger the response."

Ratchet used the computer to call up some information.

"It appears that you humans named the syndrome after a event in a city named Stockholm in 1973. Several hostages held in a bank resisted rescue attempts and refused to testify against their kidnappers."

"Resisted rescue..!" whispered Mikaela. "Could that happen to Sam?"

"It is possible." Ratchet admitted. "It is important that we rescue him as soon as possible, for the longer he is with Barricade, the stronger his attachment to him will become."

"I've found a pattern." Glen said. "Based on the information from the CCTV camera, and the location the phone canns havbe come from, and knowing Barricade's cruising speed and assuming he's on the move most of the time….I can plot a likely area he's likely to be in. Captain Lennox, can you get us clearence to view the highway CCTV cameras?"

"No, he can't." came a new voice. "But I can."

Ex S-7 agent Simmons stood in the doorway.

As far as the president and the public were concerned, S-7 had been disbanded. The truth was, that it had merely been slimmed down and buried deeper, given another name. He still had people he could contact, special passwords and overrides, and in short order he had used the 'clout' he had to access the highway cameras inside the area. Now, the four Autobots were each scanning through a designated selection of real-time CCTV camera images from the highways and towns, and it was Ironhide who said "I've found Barricade."

"Bumblebee, Ratchet, Sam, I suggest you go and trail them. If you get a time where you can rescue Sam, go for it, but do not provoke Barricade into harming him. Keep in contact so we can update you on where he goes." said Optimus. "I would suggest that the rest of us remain here."

Ratchet, Bumblebee and Michaela didn't waste any time getting out. Both of the Autobots transformed, and Mikaela got in Bumblebee's driver's seat while Ratchet activated his holoform. They set off towards the location of Barricade.

"I'll just nip into the forecourt shop and pick up some candy, potato chips, drinks, and a bit more substantial stuff." Sam said. "Want more fuel? I can always draw more cash out."

"Yes, that would be nice." Barricade said. Even though he knew it was going to have to end soon, Barricade, to his surprise, actually found himself _enjoying_ being with Sam. He guess he'd never seen any of the fleshlings as people before, and it gave him no little satisfaction that Sam seemed to have some concern for _his_ comfort. At first Barricade had been suspicious, wondering what Sam would later demand for his kindness and consideration of Barricade, but when no demands had been forthcoming, Barricade had decided that Sam was simply like that, wanting to give to those he trusted and cared for.

For Sam had, just a few hours ago, told Barricade straight out that he cared about and trusted him. Barricade had surprised himself by telling Sam that he trusted him too. In line with this trust, Barricade now allowed Sam to go out shopping without Frenzy by his side, although Frenzy sometimes insisted on tailing Sam, for the little mech's opinion of Sam had changed not in the least, except for one thing.

He disliked him even _more_.

Whenever Frenzy got the chance, he complained about every little thing, any chance he got to gripe about Sam, he did.

Barricade suspected that Frenzy was merely jealous. Strangely, he enjoyed seeing Frenzy getting uncomfortable and insecure. Frenzy had grown all too complacent of their partnership lately: perhaps this would make Frenzy a bit more respectful in future, although Barricade knew that he had to take care not to push Frenzy _too_ far.

Sam put some fuel in Barricade's tank and drew out some more cash. Then he went into the forecourt shop.

A minute later, Bumblebee and Ratchet turned onto the forecourt.

Barricade immediately turned to face them. Bumblebee threw Mikaela out of his driver's seat and transformed, careless of the fact that he was visible from both the highway and the forecourt shop. Ratchet transformed too, realising he might need to stop Bumblebee from doing something rash.

"Alright you Decepticon scumbag, what have you done with Sam?" he asked. He powered up his arm cannon.

Sam had just paid for his purchases when the storeowner cried "What the heck!?" Sam turned, and saw the situation developing outside. Her grabbed his purchases and fled on to the forecourt yelling "Bumblebee, no!"

Bumblebee's head turned at Sam's shout. "Sam!" he cried in relief. "Over here, quickly!"

Sam, however, had other ideas, and instead of heading for Bumblebee, he headed for Barricade, interposing himself between the Decepticon's vehicle form and his Autobot friends.

"Don't hurt him!" he cried. "He hasn't harmed me!"

Ratchet scanned him.

"On the contrary, you seem to have a great deal of lacerations and haematomas since I last saw you."

"Haema-what?" asked Mikaela, who had picked herself up from where she had been dropped by Bumblebee.

"Haematomas. Bruising." Ratchet explained.

"That wasn't Barricade, that was _Frenzy_! Barricade _saved_ me from Frenzy and it was my fault anyway. I got Frenzy drunk on oil, and he kinda-went a bit wild! And it wasn't life-threatening, look, it's healing nicely." Sam raised his arms to show his scabbed arms. Mikaela winced. They may have been healing but they still looked _sore._

"I'll kill them both!" growled Bumblebee.

"No, you won't." Sam said. "I won't let you!"

"Sam step aside." said Bumblebee.

"No. No, I won't." said Sam, sliding around the side of Barricade, but keeping one arm on the hood. He opened the side passenger door and slipped inside.

"You can't shoot while I'm inside. You're not allowed to harm humans." said Sam. He slammed the door and yelled "Barricade, let's get out of here!"

Barricade wasted no time in doing so. The Autobots had to stand aside and let him go.

"Sam!" cried Bumblebee after Barricade's retreating form. "_SAM!"_


	7. Chapter 7: The Lost Boy

Payback Time 

The Lost Boy

A/N Thanks to BloodShifter for the original idea I have adapted for this chapter.

Bumblebee looked all set to chase Barricade down, but Ratchet put a restraining hand on his arm.

"No, Bumblebee, if you back Barricade, and particularly Frenzy, into a corner, then Sam might get more badly hurt.

"But-Why did he run away from us? Why did he defend Barricade? Why did he go with him?"

"You heard him." said Ratchet "He said Barricade saved him from Frenzy. Its not uncommon, according to Earth literature, for someone with Stockholm Syndrome to try to defend their attacker, or refuse to help in any way towards ensuing punishment-be that imprisonment or death. The sort of situation Sam is in creates a dependence on the abductor, and even what may seem like a small kindness, without a comparative frame of reference, can be blown up by the captive into a big thing. Provision of comforts or food, or a privilege at first denied-the victim feels gratitude to their abductor, because they are utterly reliant on their captor for everything."

"He could have come to us. We would have rescued him!" Bumblebee said.

"Maybe Sam fears retaliation if he tried to and something went wrong." said Ratchet. "Who can say what Sam is thinking at the moment. Being captured is a very stressful situation, as you should know, Bumblebee, we've all been through it at one time or another. Were you not ever scared a rescue attempt might force your captors to kill you?"

Bumblebee shuddered, remembering all too well.

"I see your point." he said. "But that doesn't answer the question of how we get Sam back to us and his parents."

Ratchet transformed.

"I suggest we tail them at a distance, and take any opportunity we get. That is all we can do. At least we have those at base who can update us on their location."

They headed off.

"We made it" Sam said. "They're not following!"

"I do not understand." said Barricade. "They are your friends and one is your mate. Yet you chose to come with me. Why?"

"They were going to hurt you!" Sam said.

"Why would you care?" asked Barricade.

Sam didn't answer, because Barricade putting it that way actually made Sam stop and think. Why did he care? Finally, he answered.

"You've made threats, but you haven't hurt me. You've put up with my needs as an organic being, and you saved me from being killed by Frenzy. You probably had your reasons, but for those ones, and a dozen more I can't even put into words, I do care about you." He laid a hand on Barricade's dash. "I can't explain it, but I do."

Barricade was silent for a long moment, and then he spoke.

"I received a communication from Starscream an hour ago. He wants to rendezvous with me tomorrow, I won't say when or why." Sam's stomach did a flip-flop. He had gotten altogether too close to Starscream in Mission City. Since then, he had heard from the Autobots that Starscream bore a heavy grudge against humans. He wasn't sure why, at that time he hadn't asked, but he certainly wasn't looking forward to see the jet-robot again.

"Starscream doesn't like humans, does he?" Sam asked.

"Not at all." said Barricade. "He sees you as insignificant insects, like a plague or an infestation that must be wiped out. He's my superior, and if he tells me to kill you, then I must." Sam shuddered again, but Barricade had not finished.

"I care about you too, Sam, and I like you, I can't say why. Understand, Sam, that the next time we meet, it will most likely be as enemies. Starscream would not understand the concept of "friendship" with a fleshling such as yourself. He would see it as a dreadful betrayal. He might end up killing me for it."

"You care about me?" Sam said, surprised.

"Yes, and I want you to understand, Sam, that it is _because_ I care for you, because I do not want Starscream to order me to kill you, that I do what I must, for _both_ of our sakes." Barricade said.

He stopped, very abruptly, pulling up to a grass verge while there was a clear spot of road. The seatbelt undid and retracted of it's own free will, and Sam suddenly found himself and his possessions thrown out of Barricade's car form and onto the grass. Before he could even get up, the door shut again.

"Goodbye, Sam Witwicky. I would like to think that we could meet again as friends, but that possibility seems highly unlikely." Barricade told him. Then Barricade took off at top speed, and although Sam screamed his name and tried to keep up, Sam quickly lost sight of him.

Dejected and scared, Sam went back to his possessions. Picking them up, he once again struck out in the direction Barricade had gone in. Maybe he'd change his mind, or maybe he could track him down. Deep down, Sam knew that both of these possibilities were remote.

Bumblebee , Ratchet, and Michaela found him walking along the verge. Bumblebee was totally shocked. Sam looked so dejected, and completely _lost_. Mikaela got out and walked along by him.

"Sam?" she asked, putting out an arm. Sam stopped and looked at her. Then he moved into her embrace.

"He left me. He threw me out. Because he cared about me, because he didn't want Starscream to order him to kill me." He burst into great sobs. Mikaela put her arms around him and shushed him, led him towards where Bumblebee was waiting with both doors open. Sam didn't resist.

Bumblebee's Spark felt as if it was ripped apart, seeing his Sam like this. Barricade, he reflected, had wanted to hurt Bumblebee by hurting Sam.

As Mikaela got Sam into the passenger seat (he was in no fit state to even pretend to drive) Bumblebee reflected that although it was probably not been how he'd planned to do so, but Barricade had succeeded in that objective.

Bumblebee, at that point, had never hurt so much in his life as he did now.


End file.
